Cheshire
by Santana2
Summary: In which Natsu is keeping secrets and Lucy is having none of it.


A/N: I should be ashamed of myself for posting this before I post something for the chapter story I haven't updated in forever. But I have serious writer's block for it so I'm hoping playing in someone else's sandbox for a bit will help. Anybody reading that story, I'm sorry, I'm working on it, I swear.

Fairy Tail is actually the first Anime/Manga I've watched or read in years (yes, I am caught up on both, I have no life) and I love it, so I had to throw my little bit of weirdness into the fandom.

* * *

The way Lucy heard it, it all started when Asuka began her "I'm a big girl, and I don't want to go to bed early" stage. She absolutely refused to go to bed when she was supposed to and Bisca and Alzack had been at their wit's end trying to get the kid to sleep.

No one else in the guild really knew the who, what, when, where, why, or how it came about but the solution turned out to be Natsu.

"So, let me get this straight," Lucy leaned in farther across the table toward Levy, who was stifling her giggles behind a book, "Not a single person in this guild knows how _Natsu Dragneel_ is getting a small child to sleep?"

"Nope," Cana slid into the seat next to Levy, a modest beer in one hand, "And not for lack of trying. Apparently, he made Bisca and Alzack swear to keep it a secret, too, cause they ain't talkin' either." Cana tipped her beer back as she eyed Azack who was casually guarding the door Natsu and Bisca had just walked through with a hyper Asuka in tow. Happy sat on the table in front of him, nibbling on the can of tuna Alzack had brought for him, "Not even Happy will open that big fish trap of his," Cana finished.

"But Natsu demolishes buildings by _sneezing_," Lucy had just gotten back from a solo mission for that very reason. She needed rent money and couldn't afford to spend all her reward on repairs if Natsu had tagged along, par usual. It was also the reason she was only just hearing about this. (And that sneezing thing? Yeah, that actually _happened_ . . . )

"Can you blame them?" Levy said, ignoring Lucy's disbelief, "Before this, they kept coming into the guild so tired and cranky from trying to get Asuka to sleep. And Asuka was even worse. I don't know how he's doing it, but it's better than having three snappy guild members hanging around."

"I would also like to know how he's managing it," Erza wandered over and caught the end of their conversation. Mira was close behind with a tray of drinks the girls had ordered, "Lucy makes a point," Erza continued, "Natsu has never been known for his . . . more gentle tendencies."

"That's not completely true," Mira disagreed, "He raised Happy, didn't he?"

"I'm not sure that counts," Lucy said skeptically, eyeing the blue cat, now finished with his tuna and perched on Alzack's shoulder, "Maybe they're just playing. You know, getting all her energy out before bed?" She was still stuck on the _how_.

"Well, that sounds more like Natsu," Cana mumbled.

"But why couldn't they just play out here?" Erza countered, "He does that all the time without keeping it secret."

"Maybe it's another 'Secret Dragon Slayer Art,' or something," Mira giggled, "We should ask Gajeel, right Levy?"

"How should I know?" Levy buried her nose farther into her book.

"Wendy is also a Dragon Slayer," Erza mused, "Perhaps she would know something."

"I think you missed the joke, there, Titania," Cana said with a smirk.

Lucy was ignoring them, because just then the door Alzack was guarding opened and out walked a pink-haired Dragon Slayer carrying a fast-asleep Asuka. Her little cowgirl hat sat askew on her head as she cuddled into Natsu's shoulder. Natsu expertly handed her off to Bisca without waking her and the two exchanged a few words. Alzack patted Natsu on the shoulder in thanks as the family of three walked out, Happy transferring himself to Natsu's head in the process.

Bisca and Alzack had to walk past the group of girls to leave the guild and Lucy, wanting to hear it from the source, sprang up from her seat to meet them.

"Come on just tell me how he does it, please?" Lucy practically begged a startled Bisca (quietly so as not to wake sleeping toddlers), "I'm dying here."

Bisca's confusion turned to amusement and she smiled, "Sorry, Lucy," she shrugged lightly, but without jostling her daughter, "I promised _never _to tell, or Natsu wouldn't do it anymore," she paused for a second as she tried to stifle a snort, "Maybe someday though." With that teasing comment she walked away, snuffling sounds issuing from Asuka.

"She wouldn't even tell _me_ at first," Alzack said from behind them, making everyone turn, "For fear Natsu would stop. That's how desperate we were," he chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, "It is certainly something to see though." Alzack followed his wife shaking his head and waving goodbye.

"Oh, _come on_," Lucy grumbled.

"You know, however he does it aside," Mira giggled, glancing over at Natsu, now with a sleepy Happy on his head, "It sure is cute." Nodding and coos of agreement issued from the group of girls, giggling erupting at one point.

"It's not cute, it's annoying," Lucy said irritably, ignoring Levy's smirk and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jealous Natsu's not letting you in on it?" Cana teased.

"Oh, he's gonna let me in on it," Lucy smiled in determination, not answering the question, "If it's the last thing I do I will find out how that Pyro is doing this." She ignored the raised eyebrows from the group and began to plan her strategy.

* * *

Asking Natsu outright had been just as much of a bust as Lucy thought it would be.

"I ain't tellin'," Natsu said bluntly before Lucy even asked the question, "I know what you're gonna ask. The whole friggin' guild's asked, and the answer is still 'no'." He stubbornly crossed his arms and glared at her.

However, Natsu's glares had never had much effect on Lucy (not to mention they had nothing on Erza), "What if I swear never to tell like Bisca and Alzack? C'mon I can keep a secret," she smiled sweetly and leaned closer like they were already conspiring.

A flat stare was all she got in return in return, "No."

Lucy deflated, "Ugh, well why not?" she sounded a little whiny but she didn't care. Natsu could be so _stubborn_.

Natsu's glare held up a moment longer before he looked away and fidgeted uncomfortably, "Just _no,_ okay? It's not even that big a deal, I'm just helping Bisca and Alzack out until Asuka gets over not wanting to go to bed." Judging by the way he was acting, Natsu was apparently more embarrassed by all this than he originally let on.

Lucy decided to take mercy on him this one time

She sighed dramatically and said, "_Fine_. Don't tell me, see if I care."

Natsu instantly smiled and playfully bumped her shoulder with his fist, "Thanks Luce," and walked off to the job board. Lucy stood there steaming for a moment.

"You think the rest of us didn't try that?" A familiar voice asked from the bar. Lucy turned to see Gray there, Juvia next to him, sitting just a _little_ too close, "I've never seen him so tight lipped about anything before."

"Juvia did not even know Natsu was so good at keeping secrets," Juvia said.

Lucy had to suppress the urge to stomp her foot like Asuka did when she got angry. But she got an idea, "Gray, you've known him since you were both little. Don't you have any idea what it could be?"

"All I know is what everyone else knows," Gray said flatly, "Bisca and Alzack brought Asuka by the guild one day out of the blue and Natsu disappeared to put her to sleep. That's when we found out that it had actually been going on for a few weeks and that they'd both promised never to say anything." Gray shrugged but still looked just as curious as Lucy felt about his childhood rival.

"It is very sweet, though," Juvia said a distant look in her eye that reminded Lucy of Mira's 'cute' comment, "Juvia thinks it is nice to see a softer side of Natsu. It is so different from how he normally is." Juvia's distant gaze slowly focused on Gray, who didn't seem to be paying much attention to her.

Lucy could see where this conversation was heading and decided to try her luck somewhere else. Maybe another childhood friend of Natsu's . . .

As Lucy walked away she heard Juvia's voice, "Gray-sama? Would you like to take a babysitting request with me?"

"Why in the _world_ would I wanna babysit . . .?"

* * *

"Hi there, Happy, you adorable little feline," Lucy said cheerfully when she walked into the guild the next day. She had just spotted Happy and the rest of Fairy Tail's Exceeds perched atop one of the beer-barrels by the bar.

She'd come prepared today with a pack full of fish. She'd just watched yet another repeat of Asuka's new bedtime ritual last night and Lucy was even more determined to get some answers.

"Hiya, Lucy," Happy called back, Carla and Lily looking up at her entrance as well, "You lookin' for Natsu?"

"Nope," Lucy put a little extra pop to the 'p', "Actually I got something for you."

"This is suspicious," Carla said immediately.

Lucy ignored her, and pulled the fish out of her bag, "Hope you like it."

"Oh, wow! Thanks Lucy," Happy cheered and grabbed the fish from her hands, stuffing his face as soon as her fingers were clear.

"No, now it's suspicious," Lilly said in monotone, Carla nodding in agreement.

Lucy shot them a glare but turned back to Happy with a grin, "So, Happy. You're pretty much Natsu's _best friend ever_, right?"

"Not 'pretty much.' I _am _his best friend," Happy murmured around a mouthful of fish, "Why?"

"Oh, nothing really," Lucy said nonchalantly, "I just figured he probably tells you a lot, right? Stuff he doesn't tell anybody else?"

"Alright, it's starting to make sense," Carla mused, despite Lucy's glare.

"Well, sure," Happy swallowed, "We tell each other everything."

"Yeah?" Lucy honed in on her little blue target, "So then you must know how exactly he gets Asuka to sleep every night, huh?" She tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Now it makes sense," Lilly shook his head.

"Yeah, I know how he does it," Happy said with a smile.

Lucy could have burst with excitement and asked in a rush, "Really? Will you tell me?"

"Nope," Happy said with an extra pop of the 'p'.

"What!" Lucy practically screeched, "Why not? We're friends, too, aren't we?" Lucy pouted.

The blue Exceed suddenly looked very serious as he said, "Lucy," Happy stood up to his full (tiny) height and raised his right paw, "I swore to Natsu a long time ago that I'd never ever tell. Way before we met you even. Sorry, but I can't go back on my word as an Exceed."

"You only found out you were an Exceed recently," Carla said in confusion.

"Oh, you can't be serious," Lucy grouched, "I brought you fish and everything."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Happy had started putting the rest of his fish in his pack, "But you shouldn't be so nosey, Lucy. It's not very nice." The blue cat hopped off the barrel and sprouted wings in order to fly out one of the high windows, no doubt to go meet Natsu somewhere.

Before he was out of earshot, Lucy shouted, "You and that Pyro break into my room _every single day_!" Happy just laughed and he was gone, "Stupid cat."

"Hm," Lilly hummed, "I forget how loyal Happy can be sometimes."

"And yet somehow still manages to be an idiot," Carla said as they both rose to find their own respective Dragon Slayers, "Better luck next time, Lucy." And they were gone leaving Lucy alone to fume.

"Happy has been getting a lot of fish lately," Lucy recognized the giggle of the youngest Strauss sister.

The blonde turned to see Lisanna standing with a tray in her hands, looking a lot like her big sister, and smiling kindly, "It's been like that since the beginning, you know? Happy always takes Natsu's side."

Lucy sighed, "It was a long shot anyway," but as she said it another thought occurred to her and she wheeled on the white-haired girl, "Wait, Lisanna! Of course!"

"Uhmm . . ." Lisanna shrank back from Lucy's enthusiasm, "What do you mean?"

"_You_ raised Happy with Natsu!" Lucy tried not to think too hard about how weird that sounded and continued, "Surely you know – "

"Oh, no," Lisanna held up a hand in surrender, "Like I've told everyone else, I have no clue how he's getting little Asuka to sleep. Happy honestly never needed much help in that department. I mean, he's a cat. He loves his sleep," She shrugged, "Sorry, Luce, Happy's not the only one who's gotten a little harassment over this. Sure wish I could tell you, though."

Lucy smacked her forehead, "None of his closest friends know. Everyone who _does _know is sworn to secrecy. How the heck is a girl supposed to get good gossip around here?"

"Is that the only reason you're so determined?" Lisanna asked suddenly, a curious look on her face, "Gossip?"

Lucy blinked at the unexpected question, "No. I mean – no, that's not _why_ I want to know, I just . . ." Lucy paused for a moment longer, then said in frustration, "I just don't understand why he won't tell me, is all. He's keeping something from me and I don't like it," she paused again and deflated a little, "That sounds pretty stupid, huh?" She looked up at Lisanna for an answer and got a kind but _knowing_ smile in return.

"No," Lisanna said slowly, "I think I get it."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Wendy held a hand to her face, looking slightly upset, "Erza already asked us. As far as I know there's no 'Secret Dragon Slayer Art' that would put kids to sleep."

Beside her, Gajeel's eyes practically rolled out of his head, "Seriously, blondey, you're getting a little desperate here."

Lucy hated to admit it, but Gajeel was right. She'd found and dragged Wendy and Gajeel over to ask them if they knew anything about Natsu. She might have found Laxus as well if he had been there and he didn't intimidate her so much.

Lucy sighed, "Never mind, it was a dumb idea anyway."

"Sorry, Lucy," Wendy said again, "I wish we could be more help."

Lucy smiled at the littlest Dragon Slayer as Gajeel grumbled something like _What a secret art like that would even look like_ as Lucy said, "Don't worry about it sweetie. Thanks anyway."

She wandered away just as disappointed with her results here as all the other inquiries she'd made. Granted, Gajeel was right, this one was pretty desperate, but she was running out of options.

Lucy slumped over to a table and plopped down gracelessly. She was just trying to figure out her next move when the subject of her thoughts walked in. It was still barely noon and Natsu wandered in with Happy, no doubt looking for food. The boy spotted Lucy and she returned his exuberant wave, trying not to be too annoyed with him. It wasn't like he was keeping secrets _just _from her or anything.

Natsu started to walk over to her, but was intercepted by an excited Asuka.

"Kitty-chan!" the toddler yelled and grabbed onto one of Natsu's legs. The guild was watching her for the day while Bisca and Alzack were gone on a job.

And, yeah, that was a new development. Asuka had come up with the nick-name 'kitty' for Natsu. No one had a clue what that was supposed to mean, at first thinking she was trying to refer to Happy. It never failed to turn Natsu's face redder than his flames and he would start shushing the little girl.

Like right now.

Scattered chuckles filled the guild-hall from those who were in earshot. Even Happy was holding his front paws over his mouth. Natsu noticed and stopped his shushing to snatch the giggling toddler up and walk over to Lucy's table. Happy flew up to the rafters where Carla and Lilly already sat, probably to laugh without getting burned.

Setting Asuka down next to Lucy, Natsu leaned down to the littlest girl's level, "I've asked a million times, kid," he practically pleaded, "What's it gonna take to make the 'kitty' business stop?"

Lucy stifled a snort behind her hand as Asuka actually tapped her chin in serious thought and exclaimed, "Cake!"

"That's what you say every time," Natsu looked close to tears, "Luce, help me out here?" he pled.

But Lucy must have been more annoyed than she originally thought, because all she said was, "You heard the lady, Natsu. Actually, make that two orders of cake. Thanks."

Natsu sighed dramatically and stomped over to the bar for the demanded cake.

When she was pretty sure he could no longer hear her, Lucy nudged Asuka lightly with her elbow, "You've got him wrapped around your little finger, girlie."

Asuka looked confused for a minute, "No I don't. Natsu's all the way over there," she pointed to the pinkette by the bar.

"Yeah, I know, but – " Lucy sighed and laughed, "It's just an expression sweetie." Asuka nodded, still looking confused and started tapping her feet against the seat impatiently.

Lucy stared at the little toddler for a moment. An idea was forming and the longer she watched the toddler the more Lucy began to question her own dedication to this self-imposed mission.

Would she really stoop to questioning and possibly bribing a little kid?

Lucy glanced over at Natsu standing at the counter and thought about all her fruitless inquiries and searching. Her curiosity raised its ugly head again and she decided that yes, she could definitely stoop that low.

"Asuka," Lucy said mildly, trying to be even more subtle than she was with Happy, "Why do you keep calling Natsu 'kitty-chan'? You know he's not a kitty right?" Lucy laughed lightly.

"I _know_," Asuka said, crossing her arms like she was insulted.

"Then why do you call him that?" Lucy asked, propping her chin in one hand, elbow on the table.

"Because he - ," Asuka stopped and put her little hands over her mouth. Lucy's heart almost leapt out of her chest when the words almost slipped out, "Momma says I'm 'lowed to tell, anybody," the toddlers arms were crossed again and she looked more frustrated than ever.

Seeing the girl's struggle with the secret, Lucy lost her nerve, "It's alright, sweetie," she sighed, "You should listen to your mom." Lucy would find another way to get Natsu to tell her, or –

"But you're Natsu's bestest friend," Asuka suddenly piped, interrupting Lucy's thoughts, "_You_ could keep a secret, too!"

In a complete turn-around from her previous scheme, Lucy began to shush Asuka, "No, no, if your mother told you not to, then you – " The blonde really didn't want Asuka to get in trouble just because of her curiosity but Asuka interrupted again.

"But _please_," Lucy cringed at Asuka's high pitched whine, "If you promise not to tell anyone, then we'll both know and it won't be just me anymore." The little girl started pouting.

Lucy sighed, conflicted more than ever. Sure she wanted to _know_, it was killing her, but Asuka might get in trouble with Natsu and her parents if she told. (Not that Natsu would really be that angry. He'd roll over as soon as the toddler hit him with those puppy-eyes.)

Then Lucy looked down at the pouting toddler and noticed something familiar.

"Yeah," Lucy said slowly, "Secrets are more fun when you have someone to share them with. Aren't they?"

Asuka seemed to think about that for a second before saying, "Yes!"

Lucy laughed. She didn't think Asuka really understood what she'd meant, but the girl's enthusiasm was tangible, "Alright you can tell me. As long as you know your mom might get mad. Got it?" Lucy leaned over, getting excited herself, "Whisper it really quietly in my ear. So no one else can hear."

Asuka was bouncing with excitement, but stopped suddenly, "Wait!" Lucy's ear was too close and she jumped at the shout.

"What now?" Lucy said, glancing around to make sure no one heard. Thankfully, Natsu had spotted Gray at the bar and had gone to pester the Ice Mage. _That_ should keep everyone busy for a while.

"You gotta promise not to tell anyone else. _Ever_," Asuka said seriously, "Pinkie swear." She held up her tiny pinkie and Lucy had to laugh again.

"Sure, sweetie," Lucy wrapped her pinkie around Asuka's and they shook just a bit before letting go.

Finally, Lucy leaned over as Asuka cupped her hands around the blonde's ear, "I call him kitty because . . . "

Lucy's smile and eyes grew with the din Natsu and Gray were causing. Chairs flew over-head and Erza got involved at some point, shouting at the two rivals, but Lucy was too focused on the whispering Asuka beside her. She had both hands covering her face by the time Asuka finished telling her secret and was almost completely unaware of the destruction around them.

In the end Lucy had to flee the building for fear of getting caught with a Cheshire-cat grin on her face. She quickly thanked Asuka (a little too heartily) and ran, feeling very much like the cat that ate the canary.

* * *

Lucy waited a few days before she acted on her new-found information.

Honestly, she was having trouble believing it herself. She had a plan to hopefully confirm what Asuka had divulged. Lucy also hoped the little girl hadn't gotten into any trouble.

Then again, Asuka may not have even told her parents that Lucy knew anything.

Nevertheless, Lucy had a plan. It started with the package in her bag. She chuckled evilly to herself, trying to picture Natsu's reaction.

Upon entering the guild, still early in the afternoon, Lucy was thrilled to see her target almost immediately. Natsu was sitting alone at the bar, eating and chatting with Mira when she walked by.

Lucy made a bee-line for him, practically skipping.

"Hello, Natsu," She said cheerfully and plopped into the seat next to him.

"Oh, hey, Lucy," Natsu responded around a mouth-full, "'Sup?"

"Hm, nothing," Lucy tapped her foot against the bar, "but I got something for you."

Natsu perked at the mention of a gift, "Wow, really? What is it?" He started looking all around her for the expected present like it would show up if he willed it to.

Lucy almost felt bad for what she was about to do, but pulled out the promised package anyway, "Here you go." She'd wrapped it in colorful paper and ribbon and everything.

Natsu grabbed it and tore through the paper. He opened the little box and looked inside, his expression immediately one of confusion, "Um," he pulled out the little stuffed mouse and a ball of yarn, "Thanks? You sure these aren't for Happy?"

"No, no," Lucy chirped, smiling broadly, "It's for you . . . kitty-chan." She murmured the last part so only Natsu's sensitive ears could hear.

Natsu blinked at Lucy's grinning face before realization dawned and the color left his face. Before Lucy knew what was happening Natsu had shoved the cat-toys back into the box and grabbed the blonde's wrist. He pretty much dragged her away from the bar and a very confused Mira around the corner and, ironically, into the same room he would disappear into to put Asuka to sleep.

Lucy's head was spinning when she finally stumbled to a stop and Natsu slammed the door behind them.

When he wheeled around to face her, Lucy thought she may have made a terrible mistake.

"Ok, what do you know?" Natsu whispered harshly, "Who told you about . . . _that_?"

The pinkette's horrified face sealed it.

She couldn't help it.

Lucy snorted. And then laughed out loud. She was soon a pile of giggles in the only couch in the room, a disgruntled and confused Natsu standing across from her.

"I – I'm s-sorry," Lucy gasped, "It's j-just – "

"_It's not funny_," Natsu hissed.

"You _purr_?" Lucy gained enough control to speak properly, "It's true! You _purr_ Asuka to sleep every night." She wiped tears from her eyes as Natsu fidgeted.

"It's not . . . I don't . . . " Natsu's hand was tangled in his hair as he struggled for words, "Ugh, how did you even find _out_?" Natsu put his face in his hands and groaned.

"Aw, Natsu," Lucy was actually starting to feel a little bad and decided to reassure him, "I can't divulge my source, you know? But I swore I wouldn't tell anyone else, okay?" She put her hand over her heart, "Secret stops here. Promise."

Natsu peaked at her through his fingers. He raised his head suspiciously and walked over to the couch Lucy still sat on, looking down at her, "Really?" he asked as serious as Natsu ever got.

"Really," Lucy said seriously as well, "Not a word shall pass my lips."

Natsu thought for a second then smiled. Apparently her word was enough, because he plopped onto the couch next to her in relief, "Thanks. I dunno what I'd do if someone like Gray found out," He shuddered slightly, "I wouldn't be able to show my face for months."

"How'd you get the idea anyway?" Lucy asked. She had been wondering about that ever since Asuka had told her.

Natsu paused, looking uncomfortable again, "Well . . . "

Lucy laughed again, "Come on, you can tell me."

"It's just . . . " Natsu sighed finally, and shrugged, "That's how Igneel used to put me to sleep." A hint of color rose to his cheeks after he said it.

The blonde let that sink in for a moment and had to resist the urge to coo. Lucy nudged his side with her elbow, "That's really nice of you, Natsu. I know Bisca and Alzack are grateful."

Her comment only made Natsu blush more, "Just don't tell. When Igneel did it, it wasn't so . . . _cute_." The last word was said with a curled lip.

Lucy giggled again, but held a finger in Natsu's face, "There's just one thing, Dragon Boy."

Natsu looked confused again, "What?"

"I wanna hear it."

Silence.

"No."

"Oh, yes," Lucy said determinedly, "If I'm keeping your secret, I want to hear it. Just once. Or no deal."

She crossed her arms as Natsu struggled with himself, knowing she had won before he even grumbled, "_Fine_. Man, I regret ever offering to help . . . "

"Haha, _yes_!" Lucy pumped her fist in victory as Natsu covered his face again and flung his head back on the couch, groaning. Lucy just laughed at him.

When Natsu lifted his head off the back of the couch, the blonde had readjusted herself and was watching him expectantly.

He fidgeted under those attentive brown eyes and eventually asked, "_What?_"

"What do you mean, 'What'? I'm waiting," Lucy said in exasperation.

"Oh, right," Natsu said and fidgeted more before saying haltingly, "I, um, don't think you'll, you know, be able to hear it from . . . all the way over there," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion, "Well, what would you suggest, then?"

"I dunno," Natsu looked like he wanted to crawl under the couch but Lucy was _not _letting him out of this one, no matter what, "Asuka normally just lays her head on my chest and goes to sleep that way."

Lucy shrugged and scooted closer to him, "Alright, we'll just do that." Honestly, Natsu could've just said that in the first place.

Natsu eyed her warily, "What are you . . . ?" he started to lean away, but Lucy grabbed him to hold him still.

"Don't be such a baby and hold still," Lucy held Natsu's arm tightly as she put her ear against his chest, leaning into the pinkette much like she'd seen Asuka do when Natsu handed her over to her parents. Lucy knew she was a lot bigger than Asuka, but the blonde's head rested comfortably under Natsu's chin. Natsu tensed as soon as her full weight was on him, so she asked in concern, "Am I squishing you?" She knew Happy would have totally made a fat joke about that and was glad the little Exceed wasn't there.

"No," Natsu's voice seemed a little strained but he cleared his throat and repeated, "No, I'm good if you are."

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy said impatiently, "Get on with it, before someone walks in on this lovely little scene." She laughed, but she only felt Natsu nod before he went still and quiet.

At first, nothing happened, and the blonde was wondering what Natsu was waiting for. She also had enough time to also wonder if the Fire Dragon Slayer's unusually high body temperature factored into the "How to get Toddlers to Sleep" equation when she felt the change.

The first thing Lucy registered was not the sound, as she had expected, but the vibration of Natsu's chest. The sound soon followed, a deep rumble that ebbed and flowed with Natsu's breathing. The best Lucy could think to compare it to was the rumble of a magic mobile's engine, but softer somehow. Deeper than a cat's, but just as smooth.

Underneath that was the slowing _thump _of his heartbeat as Natsu calmed and relaxed into the couch. The blonde glanced up at Natsu's face and saw his eyes half-mast and his head resting on the knuckles of one hand. He gave her a sleepy half-smile and blinked slowly. Lucy knew she would be pushing her luck to say it out loud, but the Dragon Slayer looked very much the part of a sleepy, over-indulged cat.

Lucy was fascinated. To think Natsu of all people would make the perfect teddy bear made her want to laugh and coo at the same time.

After a few moments of intent listening Lucy sluggishly realized her eyelids were drooping. She vaguely thought that she should sit up before she pulled an Asuka and drooled all over Natsu, but she also wanted to get the most out of this moment as Natsu would probably _never_ let her do this again.

_. . . Lucy . . . _

She also distantly wondered how she was going to keep this to herself. Lucy wasn't really one to gossip all over the Guild (what appeared in _Sorcerer Weekly_ did not count), but some things were almost too juicy.

_. . . Luce . . . you . . . kay . . ._

Man, Natsu was _warm._ Maybe she could get away with jus telling Levy. Yeah, Levy would be the safest – was that a hand trailing through her hair?

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu's voice broke into her murky thoughts as his warm hands gently shook her shoulders. Lucy realized that the purring had stopped, but she was still draped over Natsu's chest.

And that she'd fallen asleep.

On Natsu.

"Oh, crap," Lucy squeaked and shot up so fast she nearly threw herself off the couch.

Natsu blinked at her and the sudden reaction, but managed to gain his composure first.

He laughed, practically doubling over and pointing at Lucy's stunned expression, "Your _face_. Where's a camera when I need it?"

His laughter shook her out of her daze and she switched to glaring at the pinkette, "Watch it, _kitty-chan_." Lucy smiled when Natsu sobered immediately.

"You promised not to tell," Natsu pouted, "That means no blackmail either."

Lucy chuckled and stood, "Doesn't mean I can't use it to shut you up now and then. And don't worry, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. I know how to keep a promise." She winked at him and walked toward the door.

Still pouting, Natsu followed her out and back into the bar. If they got a few extra looks from the guild neither mentioned it.

* * *

"Ok, I know he's got a lot of energy and has obviously cornered the market in how to get little kids to sleep," Cana said, rubbing her temples and trying to clarify herself, "But why do you keep dragging Natsu on babysitting jobs?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and answered the same question for the thousandth time, "_Because_, it may be the only thing in the world he manages not to screw up. And I'm up to date on my rent for once." Secretly, Lucy was thrilled. She'd finally done it. She found something Natsu couldn't completely demolish.

"Well, that's fine for _you_," Levi grouched from her side of the table, "But the rest of us have to listen to him whine to no end. Bisca and Alzack were bad enough when it was them and they didn't set things on fire when they got annoyed."

"No," Lisanna chimed in from next to Lucy, "But Bisca _did_ threaten to use us as target practice if we didn't quiet down."

"He's just surprisingly good with kids, is all," Lucy said, ignoring their complaints for the most part. She'd kept her promise and made sure no one else found out about Natsu's little secret (even though she was beginning to get a taste of her own interrogation. Everyone knew she knew, no matter how much she insisted she didn't). In return, Natsu was helping her make a little extra money that didn't involve demons and monsters.

Unless she counted the twins they looked after last week. Those were a special case.

"Anyway, he enjoys it more than he lets on," Lucy continued, "He's a big kid himself as it is."

Erza raised an eyebrow, "And how exactly did you - ?"

"Oh look there's Natsu now," Lucy cut Erza off (a risky move, but worth it) when she saw Natsu walk through the door with Happy on his shoulder. She moved away from the girls at the table and toward him saying cheerfully, "Natsu! Guess what?" She waved a flyer from the job board at him.

"If it's those twins again, I'm not doing it. You can't make me," Natsu said with a touch of horror on his face.

Lucy rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm to drag him back out of the guild hall as the others girls left at the table watched.

They sat a moment in silence and watched the pair, plus Exceed, disappear through the door.

Finally, Cana piped up, "When do you think those two are gonna wise up?" just as shouting issued from behind them.

"Probably about the time Gray does," Erza offered as the shouting got louder.

The girls turned to see and excited Juvia pulling a loudly protesting Gray through the hall with a flyer in her hand, "But it will be good . . . er . . . _training _for Gray-sama."

"Training for _what_?" Gray stumbled as Juvia tugged him along towards the door, "I don't even _like_ kids –" he continued to grouse as he was forced along by the bluenette out the door.

"So they're all doomed then?" Levi sighs. The others just murmur agreement.

* * *

A/N: Shameless fluff is shameless. I can offer no explanation as to where purring-Natsu came from. I'm curious if anyone has done this before. This has been bugging me for a while and I had to get it out, so I hope you enjoyed it.

Also, Daddy!Natsu is possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen.


End file.
